


Prompt submissions!

by damagedpickle



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagedpickle/pseuds/damagedpickle
Summary: Just looking to develop my writing, so please leave prompts or requests below if you have any you wish to share!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802845
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Prompt submissions!

Don’t really mind what the prompts/requests are, even if they’re not frostiron I’m happy to give most things a go! Slowly replying to them all, see the rest of the series for those I have already completed!


End file.
